


First Date

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002), Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short one-shot: Butch and Elena have their first date. Will it be a dream come true or a nightmare? I own no one, but the plot and shipping. Read and Review!</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

There was a fair-skinned girl with golden blonde hair tied up in high pigtails, she wore a pink tank top which showed her belly, blue shorts, and purple sandals. Her name was Elena Henry and she was waiting patiently for someone to come. She had a smile on her face at first, but soon, she frowned as she was getting kind of bored. She also grew to be rather worried as she waited anxiously for someone to come for her.

'Where is he?' Elena thought to herself in dismay. 'I hope he hasn't stood me up.'

"Elena, I'm over here!" a voice called over.

Elena looked back with a smile to see her date for this evening. The boy had spiky black hair, dark green eyes, a matching long-sleeved shirt with a black belt, black pants, and black and white sneakers. His name is Butch Jojo and is Elena's boyfriend. 

"Sorry, I'm late!" Butch came to the blonde girl's side.

"It's okay, Butch!" Elena smiled in relief once she saw him. "So... Where are we going?" she then asked.

"To the cinema to see Slug Mummies!" Butch replied. 

"Wow, that'll be scary, Lilo loves those movies," Elena laughed in excitement. "When does it start?"

"In about five minutes." Butch replied.

"BUTCH!" Elena scolded. "Come on, we have to go or we'll be late!" she then angrily walked off at first.

Butch frowned in worry at her sudden bad mood and followed after her. 

At the Cinema...

Elena and Butch smiled as they sat together in the theater once the movie started. Luckily they had made it on time. Butch's eyes widened and he started to scream during the movie. 

"Butch, what's the matter?" Elena looked to her date. "You're not scared, are you?"

"N-N-No, of course n--" Butch shook nervously and stammered before looking at the screen again and screamed for dear life, but a lot louder than the first time.

The date wasn't much better from there.

The next day...

"Really, he screamed through the whole movie?" Teresa asked as Elena met up with her and Yuki to tell them all about her date night.

"And you nearly got kicked out of the movie theater?" Yuki added in.

"Yeah, it was the worst date ever..." Elena stared at the floor in embarrassment of last night.

"Speaking of Butch, here he comes." Teresa noticed.

"We'll leave you two alone to talk." Yuki added.

And with that, Yuki and Teresa left the scene.

"Hi, Elena," Butch came beside the pig-tailed girl. "How are you?"

"I'm fine..." Elena sighed as she didn't even look at him.

"It was a good movie, wasn't it?" Butch thought maybe she was upset about the movie.

"I couldn't hear most of it," Elena replied before looking back to him briefly. "You kept screaming."

"Listen, Elena, I'm really sorry about the whole movie thing..." Butch replied which made her smile. "I just thought it was really scary..."

"I thought you were tough and not scared of anything!" Elena smirked as she folded her arms to the Rowdyruff Boy. She then smiled softly as she came closer to him in comfort. "It's okay, Butch, I forgive you."

"Thanks, Elena, do you wanna go out again next week?" Butch offered.

"Okay, on one condition." Elena replied.

"What is it?" Butch smiled.

"We don't see a scary movie!" Elena finalized.

"Deal!" Butch hugged her.

Elena giggled and happily hugged him back. 

The End


End file.
